User talk:Pierius Magnus
Archive1 Block The block of this Pierius Magnus account will be lifted the 15th of january. However, the IP (86...) is blocked until the 27th for some reason. This means the both blocks don't match. Can someone fix this, so that I will at least be able to edit from the 15th and onwards? Thanks already, Dr. Magnus 08:18, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Also, someone please look at this page's history and fill the "archive" I made at the top of this page. :) Dr. Magnus 08:18, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Already done it Pierlot McCrooke 08:19, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! I saw you, Mr. McCrooke, did it already. I did not know dead men can edit, but you never fail to suprise me! ;) Dr. Magnus 08:21, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :But isn't that a crosswiki ban? 08:32, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I believe Angela has blocked me. But only on this wikia, not on others, so it is not exactly "crosswikia". Also, I believe my block is to long. I will be unblocked on the 15th, but my IP won't be. So please, someone shorten my IP-adress aswell, so that I can edit on the 15th again. Dr. Magnus 08:36, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed. It can't be that your IP is blocked longer than your account. But I'm no admin. --OuWTB 08:37, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::This is because different people blocked his IP Pierlot McCrooke 08:40, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Glad you agree. I hope the king does aswell, then this matter can be settled easily with him shortening my IP-block to the 15th so that it matches up with my actual account-block. Dr. Magnus 08:39, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :oh, so you don't have a crosswiki? 08:41, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Everybody has a crosswiki account, but his block isn't crosswiki. --OuWTB 08:42, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Right, that's what i meant. 08:42, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I can edit all wikias in the world except for this one, mr. McCandles. So no, I do not have a block crosswikia. I have never vandalised any wikia's except for, according to Pierlot, this one. But on trial, I was not found guilty of any vandalism. I was blocked here for insulting Mr. McCrooke in a highly offensive way. Dr. Magnus 08:43, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, i saw that. And please, call me Andy 08:45, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, Andy it is then! You may call me August. ;) You see, I wish to be able to edit from the 15th of Januaruy and onwards because then I can participate in the voting on the elections. Dr. Magnus 08:46, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::I see. well then, i suppose you should talk to the site admins :) 08:48, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Perhaps you could "renounce" the fascist ideas. i'm sure that would make people more secure about you and your candidacy. 08:56, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Andy, take a look at the LCP? Does the party seem fascist to you? To me, it doesn't. A bit extreme, maybe, but I happen to support the monarchy. I am not a member of the Iron Guard Party, I am not on their list. Dr. Magnus 08:58, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, to me it does. I was here when mr. Honecker proposed his ideas, and i found them very extremist and threatening. 08:59, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I know. They obviously were. But I am not a member of the Iron Guard Party, I am a member of the Lovian Communist Party. You are confusing to parties here! Don't you remember Honecker wanted to outlaw my party (the dirty commies)? ;) Dr. Magnus 09:05, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :O right. But you did support them, didn't you? 11:12, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::When Dietrich Honecker came to this site I was already blocked. And I am many things, but certainly not a fascist. Dr. Magnus 11:17, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::All right. 11:18, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay. So, there is no reason at this point not to support my party the LCP, right? ;) Dr. Magnus 11:20, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Account block This account will be blocked for the period of one month. This account (or IP) is a suspected sockpuppet (abuse of multiple accounts), and should therefore be blocked. This is in agreement with the Central Wikia staff. I quote Sannse, who sent me this message: :"I suggest you simply ban as needed. These users keep causing problems, and we simply can't afford the time to keep chasing down their games. It's better to risk the occasional bad ban than to be pulled further in to their sillyness at this point." If you have specific concerns, you can e-mail me. Please don't do this if you know you are guilty. 17:09, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Just to let you know; according to the block settings you do have the possibility of e-mailing Dimitri. -- 10:14, January 10, 2010 (UTC) I am very glad you gave me that opportunity, as it gave me the chance to talk things out with His Royal Highness the king and leave these matters behind us. The past is the past, let us forget about the past and live in the here and now. Dr. Magnus 16:28, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Changes to Germanian Empire I think Brenda was a bit shocked coming back to the changes. I have told her that you never intended them to be permanent. She couldn't have appreciated the reasoning behind it without being there at the time.Scanderson 19:55, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for talking to her. I wanted to ask for her permission at first but she did not answer. I tried to contact her numerous times but I could not. I want her to undo the block and give me back my admin rights, otherwise I will never return to the site again. I can understand she was shocked, but I do not like this "shoot first, then ask questions" attitude of hers... :D Dr. Magnus 20:16, January 17, 2010 (UTC) HEY Sorry i couldn't get back to you so quickly. 1. I'm horrible with computer codes and stuff so i have no idea how to make a person. like i said i'm not too good with computer so i'll literaly need you to spell it out on how to make a person. I'll surley join your party if you help me. 2. Don't worry about the IGP there all stupid and don't even have a member running for office.lol. :I would be more then happy to help you out! After all, nobody is good at these wikia things at first! When I first joined this side I was just as bad at it! How do you make a character? Well, just go to this page. Then you will add a name (that of your character) to the party list by adding * your characters name at the end. Then you see a red link, that of your character you name it... You click on the name and simply start writing the page! You think you can do that? I hope this works... You just imagine a name for your character, mine is August Magnus Donia, for example. The ' 's ' are used to link to another page. Dr. Magnus 15:54, January 18, 2010 (UTC)